How it all started
by teamseth15
Summary: The story of how percabeth came to be. Oneshot.


It was over. I couldn't believe it. We fought kronus and we won. i turned to percy and we embraced.

"we did it wise girl," he said

"i know, i can't believe it either," i replied.

"are you okay?"

"what do you mean?"

"are you okay with luke being... You know... Gone."

"yeah i'm fine. Besides,i like you."

"you do?"

"yeah"

"for how long?"

"since we were twelve"

"really?i like you too?"

"wow i thought that you liked rachel"

" annabeth, rachel is JUST my friend. I think i've been in love with you since i was twelve."

"seaweed brain?"

"yeah? "

" come here"

i pulled him close and i pressed my lips to his. Almost instantly he responde to my touch. He wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled him closer so that our bodies were pressed together. Percy's hands were placed on my waist and my hands were placed on his shoulders. Dearingly i removed my hands from his shoulders to pull his hands to firmly cover my bottom. Getting the hint he squeezed my butt and i moaned against his lips. Percy chuckled and i pulled his hair to get a response out of him. i proclaimed myself victorious when he groaned and grounded his hips against mine sending shivers down my spine. I was about to counter his attack when he pulled back from me, falling to the floor. That's when i noticed that his skin was extremely pink and it was starting to smoke.

"percy!" I yelled. I was mortified. This has never happened before and i was scared, i was so scared that he was going to die, which was funny considering that he was kind of immortal but i was still worried.i realized why percy's skin was spontaneously combusting before my eyes.

"we just finished a war and your kelp spawn is all over my daughter!" Athena screamed at poseidon.

"mother!"I yelled"let him go, he didn't do anything wrong"

"annabeth, this sea spawn is consorting you!"

"are you kidding me? Mom we were just kissing... You know... To celebrate winning the war against kronus"

"and you call letting this sea child to assault you ... Celebrating?"

"mother when will you accept him? I mean honestly it's been five years and he's my boyfriend for crying out loud"

"boyfriend? I didn't approve of this..."

"mother! Everyone approves of percy. Everyone except you, i mean even dad approves of him. Why don't you like him,mom? Just answer that, why?"

"i don't know. I think it's because of posiedon and mine's quarrel that i really don't trust anyone that pops out of the sea"

"so do you approve of percy?"

"is he really your boyfriend?"

"yes"

"then for you annabeth, i approve of yours and the sea spawn's relationship."

my eyes grew wide and i ran and gave my mother a hug. It was surpising because the gods and their children don't normally show this much affection, but my mother hugged me back and i finally felt like a normal person for once.

"thank you, mother"

"you're welcome my daughter"

i was sitting next to percy on the peir after hs birthday swim. we were swinging ours legs and holding hands watching the sun set. My mind was reliving the final moments of the second titan war when percy turned to face me.

"hey annabeth. i didnt get to ask you back there..."

"ask me what?"

"will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes seaweed brain!"

i pulled percy closer and i crushed his lips with mine. We continued kissing until the sun went down. We held on to each other until it was pitch black outside.

"hey annabeth,"percy said

"yeah?"i answered

"we should probably get back to our cabins before the herpies come to eat us"

"can i sleep in your cabin tonight?"

"seriously? Are you actually breaking the rules?"

"i guess. Yeah"

"cool, let's go"

percy grabbed my hands and together we walked back to his cabin where we fell asleep in each others arms. this proves that you can be anything of you set your mind to itand that you can accomplish anything in life. Hopefully in a few years i'll be mrs. percy jackson and we'll have our own place and have three kids. Ii just know one thing, this is the life.

"oh, and annabeth. I love you,"percy said

"i love you too seaweed brain"

that's it yall. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
